Thru Their Eyes
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: Sequel to: It's All About Us. How could they do this to us? What about the future that we've all worked so hard to forge and protect? What about everything we've fought for? Everything we've died for? Did all of that mean nothing?


**A/N: **This is a sister piece to 'It's All About Us'. You should probably read that first or this will be slightly or extremely confusing. Hopefully this story will help explain the Senshis' motivation in 'It's All About Us'.

**Thru Their Eyes**

What the hell were they thinking? How could they do this? How could they do this to us? What about the future that we've all worked so hard to forge and protect? What about everything we've fought for? Everything we've died for? Did all of that mean nothing? What about Mamoru? What about Crystal Tokyo? What about Chibi-Usa? Would they really just throw all of that away? What am I supposed to do?

I just want what's best for my princess. This isn't it. It can't be it. The future was set. Usagi would ascend to the throne becoming Neo-Queen Serenity. She'd marry Mamoru and he'd become King Endymion. They would be irrevocably in love and Usagi would give birth to Chibi-Usa. The senshi would stand by their queen's side ruling over a peaceful metropolis. The future was set. That's what we were fighting for. But now all of that assurance and certainty is gone. Wiped away with a single kiss.

Not only that, but as we stand here facing off against each other, this decision has split the senshi and turned us against each other. Here I stand next to the prince facing off against my friends and team mates. I turn and look around me to see Mamoru with a half-crazed look on his face. Next to him stands Makoto with a determined but betrayed look on her face, Hotaru is to my right. The look on her face tells me there is no way she's going to lose, there's no way she's going to lose Chibi-Usa. As I look across the distance separating us I lock eyes with Rei. I can see it in her eyes, the love she has for Usagi, and it's greater than anything I've ever seen in Mamoru's eyes. The look in her eyes even rivals the feelings that I harbour for Michiru. Turning to Rei's right, Michiru is standing there looking at me. The disappointment, accusation and betrayal are evident in her eyes. Something about it tugs at my heart strings and it takes all my determination and stubbornness not to run to her and beg for forgiveness, I'm doing the right thing. Aren't I? To Rei's left stands Ami. She stands there quietly determined, but she's staring at Makoto silently, begging to be understood. Looking slightly behind the three of them I see a distraught Usagi. Tears are streaming down her face as she stares at Rei. The pain on her face is heart breaking. Minako has her arms wrapped around the princess holding her back from the fight. Minako is of course, totally supportive. She is the goddess of love after all.

As the rain starts to pour I can't help but think how well it suits the setting. It compliments the series of events that are transpiring. Mamoru charges at Rei swinging wildly, the man doesn't stand a chance against a stubborn Mars. The rest of us run at each other, but nobody's heart is really in it.

As storm rages, so too do the storms in our hearts. I don't know what to do anymore. I want the future that we've all worked so hard for, but, more than anything I just want my princess to be happy. As she runs to Rei, I realize that Rei is what brings her that happiness, who am I to deny her that.

As they walk away I can't help but smile. The future they will forge may be uncertain but that doesn't mean that it won't be good. I have no doubt the future they forge together will be amazing and we'll find ourselves fighting harder for it than we ever have for Crystal Tokyo. Michiru walks over to me and I wrap my arms around her in a hug. I can feel her smile against my neck as I whisper in her ear.

"I can see it . . . through their eyes."

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner, which is not me.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
